This invention is related to vacuum cleaner attachments for removable attachment on the end of a vacuum hose and more specifically to vacuum cleaner connectors, which adapt multiple vacuum cleaner hose ends to a specific vacuum tool suction port size.
In the vacuum industry, there are two basic styles of vacuum cleaners, (herein vacuums): upright and canister. For the upright design, the vacuum is given a handle, which allows a user to push a power head across the floor for cleaning. A rotary brush is often used to vibrate dirt and dust out of the carpets. Recently, upright vacuums have also been including a vacuum hose (suction hose) that comprises a flexible hose leading from the vacuum cleaner body to a hose end (or hose wand) for cleaning. Many vacuum tools exist for attachment to these hose ends for cleaning different types of surfaces (i.e. upholstery tool, crevice tool, dust brush, etc.). For canister style vacuums, the majority of the hardware is placed in a canister that rolls on the floor, is carried by hand, or by shoulder strap. A flexible vacuum hose leads from the canister to a hose end or wand. Often electrical power is provided to this hose end to operate power heads with rotary agitators similar to upright vacuums. For cleaning hard floors, and above floor surfaces, multiple vacuum tools exist that attach to the hose end (or wand) to be used for cleaning. Both styles of vacuum cleaners provide hose extensions that may be attached to the hose wand to extend the reach of vacuum tools. The disclosed pivot adaptor (vacuum cleaner connector) works with both canister and upright style vacuum cleaners and is designed to attach between the hose wand and a vacuum tool.
With today""s world market, many foreign vacuums, and some domestic vacuums, do not use the standard 1.25 inch diameter hose conduit style wand that is used by approximately 85% of all vacuums sold. Throughout this application we will use the phrase xe2x80x9cstandard 1.25 inch hose endxe2x80x9d, or similar phrase, to describe the vacuum industry standard hose conduit end. This standard 1.25 inch hose conduit (wand) is formed by a cylindrical tube with a 1.25 inch outside diameter that begins tapering (substantially linearly) one inch from the end of the hose to an outside diameter of 1.20 inches at the end of the hose end. Standard vacuum tools are designed to fit on these standard hose ends. For non-standard vacuums, the hose wand has a modified end that will not attach to the standard 1.25 inch vacuum nozzles. To solve this problem, manufactures have provided adaptors that attach to the non-standard hose end and modify the hose end to allow standard vacuum nozzles to be attached. These adaptors consist of a straight tubular piece of plastic or metal with one end designed to fit a multitude of vacuum cleaner hose ends and a second tool end designed to attach to a standard 1.25 inch vacuum tool. There are also other adaptors for specific brands of vacuums, which allow non-standard vacuum tools to be used. These straight adaptors where not found in the patent database and may simply be a public domain invention.
While many adaptors of simple straight tube style exist, there are no known vacuum hose adaptor attachments that include an off-axis pivot joint or swivel as shown in this application. Many pivotal hose wands were found, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,346 to Gray, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,805 to Finley, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,744 to Kutnyak, where the hose wand has an axial pivot joint that allows the hose to rotate with respect to the wand end. However, these designs fail to use friction fit attachment ports and also fail to provided the off-axis pivot joint needed to produce the beneficial functions provided by the Applicants"" Invention. They also show now means to adapt their pivot device to multiple vacuums with different vacuum hose and/or port sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 981,705 to Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,698 to Bard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,674 to Hendrickson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,501 to Ortloff all show swivel joint piping that place their pivot axis at 90 degrees with respect to the connector ends. None are designed specifically for vacuum cleaners. Furthermore, their perpendicular orientation of the pivot axis with respect to the connector ends prevents these swivel joints from being able to be effectively used with an upholstery tool for use on a hard floor, and also would make other vacuum tools awkward to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,012,195 to English describes a multi-part device which uses a flexible middle section to allow pivoting of a suction cleaning end. However, the construction is very complex and requires two hands to operate. No pivot joint is shown and no means for attachment of multiple hose ends and/or vacuum tools is shown
U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,849 to Walling, U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,094 to McGuirk, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,047 to Salmond all show plumbing fittings with an off-axis swivel. These designs, because they are for a different field, are not designed to pivot while in operation, but are locked into a particular angle during installation. None of these patents suggest they could be used with vacuum cleaners.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,148 to Spencer shows a cleaning tool having a swivel joint axis that is parallel to the tool port and a curved handle that is off-axis to the swivel joint. The cleaning tool is not designed for adapting other vacuum tools and does not provide a friction fit to easily attach and remove from other hoses or other tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,838,481 to Gudka shows a cleaning and polishing apparatus with a substantially 90-degree off-axis pivot joint. The pivot joint is not removable, and is not designed to adapt to other tools. Also, even if it were modified to become an adaptor, the pivot joint is not workable for use with many. vacuum tools because the angle of the pivot joint is perpendicular to the attachment point and also because no friction is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,464 to Wolf shows a swivel coupler that provides axial pivoting and removable attachment to two members. The pivot axis is aligned with the swivel coupler (aligned with longitudinal axis of swivel) and does not show an off axis swivel like the one shown by the Applicants. If Wolf""s design were modified for attachment to a vacuum tool it would still only provide axial pivoting and not provide the angle changing properties of the Applicants"" invention. The drawings in Wolfs patent seen to show the same function as the Applicants"" design (thought in a much larger device) but actually the angle changing ability comes from use of three swivel couplers. The applicants"" device requires only a single pivot joint to accomplish the same range of angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,925 B1 to Edin shows a turn shaft for a vacuum cleaner with an off-axis connector for use specifically with vacuum tools having an axial pivot joint. The center off-axis connector does not pivot during use, but must be manually disengaged, rotated, and locked back together in one of two configurations. Edin""s design includes additional angled hose sections in the shaft to provide the proper angled positions. The device is not designed as an adaptor for attachment to different vacuum cleaner hose wands and its length makes it difficult to use with above floor cleaning tools. Plus, the distance between the vacuum tool and the pivot joint is greater than 12 inches. This makes it impractical to use a standard upholstery tool to get under furniture (normal pivot operation of Edin""s design is not workable with standard upholstery tools because it requires a axial pivot joint at the tool in order to work properly). The Applicants"" device accomplishes better motion control, more functionality, and in a much more compact size while using only one joint instead of two.
No prior art was found that showed examples of an adaptor attachment designed for attachment to both male and female style hose wand ends. It should be noted that until one places a swivel joint on an adaptor attachment there is really no known need to provide attachment for standard 1.25 inch male hose ends because standard vacuum tools can be used without the adaptor. It is only when the functionality of an off-axis pivot joint is needed that the adaptor member 60 needs to fit on most models and styles of vacuum hoses. Furthermore, no prior art was found that showed a vacuum hose adaptor with a single off-axis pivot joint for connecting hose wands to vacuum tools.
The disclosed pivot adaptor (or swivel adaptor) is designed to adapt standard 1.25 inch diameter vacuum tools (i.e. dust brush, upholstery tool, crevice tool, etc.) to multiple kinds of vacuum hose wand ends, including both male and female style hose ends. The disclosed pivot adaptor attachment allows standard vacuum tools to provide functions that until now have been unknown in the vacuum cleaner industry. These added functions including: using a dust brush to clean high horizontal surfaces; using an upholstery tool to cleaning high horizontal surfaces; using a dust brush, crevice tool, or upholstery tool to clean difficult to reach surfaces (strange angle); using a crevice tool to clean high recessed surfaces; using a standard upholstery tool as an effective bard floor tool; and etc.
The disclosed invention, pivot adaptor 20, comprises an adaptor member 60 and a tool member 40 with a pivot joint defined on each end where they are pivotally connected. The pivot plane for these two pieces is at an acute angle 74 with respect to the longitudinal axis of members 40 and 60, so that pivot adaptor 20 may rotated to transition between a relatively straight configuration (see FIG. 2) and an angled configuration (see FIG. 3). While this straight configuration is desirable, it is not vital to the operation of the pivot adaptor. The pivot joint, or swivel joint, also provides internal friction, which allows the adaptor to hold in a specific orientation while being used. This friction force is sufficient for adaptor 20 to hold its position during normal use, but can still be easily pivoted by applying slightly more rotational force. This holding friction may also be provided by a click-in-place system where tabs and notches interact to provide high xe2x80x9cfrictionxe2x80x9d positions as the pivot joint is rotated. This allows the adaptor to provide stable orientations for use, while at the same time allowing easy rotation between these orientations.
Adaptor member 60 is designed for removable attachment by friction fit to a wide variety of vacuum cleaner hose wand ends. This includes both standard 1.25 inch diameter hoses, which member 60 is inserted over to contact surface 66, and non-standard female port sizes as small as 1.32 inch diameter, which member 60 is inserted inside to contact surface 64. A friction fit for both these surfaces is desirable because it allows fast connecting and removal from the hose wand and it produces a nearly air tight fit. Because of the taper on most vacuum hose wand ends the disclosed pivot adaptor can connect to hose diameters from 1.15 to 1.30 inches on the inside of member 60 and 1.33 to 1.52 inches diameter hose ports on its exterior (1.52xe2x80x3 with ring 63). The gap between these sizes is due to the wall thickness at adaptor port end 65. This covers most vacuums made today. Very few vacuums use female ports smaller than 1.33 inches and very few vacuums use male hose ends larger than 1.30. Kirby""s Company""s 1.30 inch diameter hose end is one example of a larger than the standard conduit style hose end, but still attaches to the disclosed adaptor because its hose end tapers to 1.23 inches. The unique thin-wall design of end 65 allows nearly complete coverage of diameter sizes since the thin end wall obstructs a very small diameter range. By making end wall 65 very thin, most of the adaptors surface is available to slide onto a male hose end or into a female hose port (see FIGS. 5 and 6).
On the other end of pivot adaptor 20 is tool member 40. Tool port surface 42 is designed for removable attachment by friction fit into standard 1.25 inch vacuum nozzles, but may be designed for whatever style and size nozzles desired. For example, the disclosed pivot adaptor may adapt specialty vacuum nozzles to fit on most vacuums in existence today. Tool port surface 42 may also be designed to fit on multiple sized nozzles much like adaptor port on member 60 attaches to multiple sized hose wands.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of our invention are:
a) To adapt many different vacuum cleaner hose sizes and styles for use with standard 1.25 inch port diameter vacuum tools (vacuum tool attachments).
b) To provide pivotal action for non-pivoting vacuum tools.
c) To allow a non-pivoting upholstery tool to be pivoted for use like a standard floor tool with a pivot, thereby allowing it to get under low furniture by twisting the hose wand attached to the pivot adaptor.
d) To allow a standard upholstery tool to be used to vacuum the tops of high furniture without the need for chair or ladder to stand on by angling the adaptor at nearly a right angle.
e) To allow standard dust brush to be angled for cleaning the top of high objects, such as, ceiling fan blades and book shelves (see FIG. 4).
f) To allow standard crevice tools to be angled for cleaning the top of high objects, such as, the tops of ceiling fan motors and above vertical blind supports.
g) To allow foreign vacuums with vacuum ports (hole instead of a tube) on the end of their hose wand to convert the port for use with standard 1.25 inch vacuum tools.
h) To provide a pivot for changing the orientation of vacuum tools when used on standard and non-standard vacuums.
i) To allow vacuum hose nozzles designed for the pivot adaptor to be used on a variety of different vacuum cleaner machines.
j) To allow vacuum attachments for one vacuum to be used on a non-standard vacuum.
k) To provide a pivot adaptor that has internal friction built into its pivot joint to provide sufficient friction for normal use of vacuum tools with it, but small enough friction to allow pivoting the adaptor when desired.
l) To provide at least two snap-locking orientations, one in the straight position, and a second at maximum angle, while providing sufficient holding force to allow normal use of nozzle tools.
m) To allow stable positions for a vacuum tool when the adaptor is pivoted to different angles (either through sliding friction and/or snap and lock structures.
n) To allow an upholstery tool (no pivot) to be used effectively as a floor tool
o) To provide an adaptor port where standard 1.25 xe2x80x3 diameter hose wands fit inside the port and the outside of the port is designed to fit inside port style hose ends.
p) To provide a round adaptor port which tapers toward its attachment end on both the inside and outside diameters. That is, surface 64 narrowing on the outside and surface 66 expanding on the inside as one moves toward adaptor port end 65. Attachment end 65 comes to a very thin edge because of this arrangement, which allows the thin walls to flex and communicate with most port sizes larger and smaller than the port diameter, including port sizes the same size as the adaptor port.